WuFei Vs. Amellia, The Justice Game (other games)
by Deedlit MagicFayal Wood
Summary: Slayers and Gundam Wing meet for the first and last time. I know it would most likely come out different then I say but it is my story. Quatre vs. Gourry, Heero vs. Zelgodis, Duo Vs Xellos
1. WuFei Vs. Amellia, The Justice Game

(I was watching Slayers Try and Amellia was annoying the hell out of me and going on about Justice and I thought this up. MWAHAHAHAHAAA!)  
  
The name of the game is JUSTICE  
  
Wufei sat in his Gundam looking at the newest formed stupid morons. The MAPs…What would they think of next. Mothers Against Pacifism. What was their slogan anyway? I couldn't have an abortion and this is my last hope of getting rid of the brat!? Stick and stones WILL break your bones? It was so stupid. Women made no sense to him "You are bad evil doers! In the name of Truth, Love, and Justice I will defeat you!"  
  
His eyes narrowed at the girl's voice. "Onna wa doko desu ka?" He looked around. A girl perhaps a few years younger then himself stood on the roof of the church below. He stress marked. "Onna-ko, what are you doing?"  
  
"I am a soldier of Justice and I have come to right the wrongs done here!" She proclaimed. A bright shining light filled the background and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"My, such unclean words coming out of your mouth Mr. Monster! I am Amellia! For saying such notty words I must punish you." She pointed her finger at him with complete conviction. She was so mad her eyes glinted.  
  
"Whatever...Get out of my way, this is a man's job. Only a righteous man, in pursuit of truth and righteousness can wield the hand of JUSTICE!!!"  
  
"Women can also be the shining fist of justice!"  
  
"Get out of my way!" He looked like he had been rolled in chocolate jimmies (stick sprinkles) he had so many stress marks.  
  
"You are a biased pig!" She slapped her hands on her hips. Her cape fluttered in the wind although her hair didn't move at all and no breeze was perceptible.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Feel the JUSTICE from women everywhere!" She cast a spell. There was a loud boom and a blinding light. When the smoke cleared Nataku stood proudly as if nothing had happened. They are made to resist nuclear attack and all.  
  
"..." He sat calmly. A flake of paint blew off in the wind. "...You bitch! I just painted Nataku!" He sent his fire breathing dragon attachment after Amellia...  
THE END!  
  
(WUFEI might be a pig, but I'd rather be locked in a small space with him, and not only because he's sexy. I would probably kill Amellia if I met her in real life.) 


	2. Quatre Vs. Gourry The Nice Contest

(I was feeling particularly evil and my friend said I needed to make another one of these so...)  
  
The Nice Contest  
  
Quatre noticed a strange looking man standing among the survivors. He was working to clear rubble with the men after the attack on the city by some rebellion. He wiped his hands on a handkerchief and approached the man. "Excuse me..."  
  
"Why hello there, are you lost?" He smiled pleasantly.  
  
"Actually..." Quatre was a little surprised by his asking such a thing. The man didn't wait for an answer. He continued to talk.  
  
"I, Gourry Gabrieve, will help you find your way little one."  
  
"But..."  
  
"No need to thank me. It is the job of heroic knights to protect those in need."  
  
"I couldn't agree more, but..."  
  
"I won't rest until I've delivered you safely to your home. Where are we going little girl?"  
  
"I'm not a girl..."  
  
"Don't worry. Do you know the way?"  
  
"I know how to get home, I'm sixt..."  
  
"You are younger then I thought! And in such a dangerous place." Let's face it, when our blondie gets something in his head, it's the law. Quatre finally gave up and allowed the odd man to walk him home.  
  
"Well, here we are. Thank you...Would you care for some tea and biscuits?" He asked hospitably.  
  
"Why thank you. You are such a nice little girl."  
  
"..." Quatre smiles only slightly pained.  
  
THE END  
  
(You know it's the truth. I love them both, but Quatre would just take it and Gourry is so...BLOND!) 


	3. Heero Vs. Zelgodis The Staring Contest

(Bwahahahaaa...I guess this is because Heero and Zelgodis have the same voice actor and hard head.)  
  
The Staring Contest  
  
Heero found himself confronted by a guy who was blue. Not sad, but the color blue. His skin looked almost rock like with uneven chunks of a darker blue here and there. He couldn't help but stare. Not that anyone had ever thought him that staring was rude or anything.  
  
"What are you looking at?" The man grumbled. He was obviously in a foul mood. He was hooded but that hadn't kept Heero from gawking. Actually it had made him more apt to do so.  
  
"You." Heero said bluntly. Politics were not his thing. There was a long silence between the two as the man looked back at the boy. Spandex? Who would wear such a thing? "What are you staring at?" Heero frowned deeply.  
  
"You."  
  
"..."  
  
"..." The two looked into each other's eyes unwaveringly. Finally Heero blinked. "HA! I win!" Zelgodis informed him.  
  
Heero was fuming. He had never lost to anyone! He head-butted the guy. They both staggered back a few feet, then collapsed. "Ninmu?"  
  
"Ryogai." Zelgodis stood up and pulled him to his feet. Then they walked away from each other, neither looking back.  
  
THE END  
  
(Yah, it sucked...) 


	4. Duo Vs. Xellos The Sameness Contest

Some place, some time, someone is drawing chibis in their math book durring class.  
  
A little chibi duo ran around the page. "I'm the god of death!"  
a mini xellos looked him over from his perch on top of a fraction. "Oh really?"  
"If that doesn't empress you, then who are you?" The disgruntaled braid boy squinted at him.  
"Now that is a secret" a gloved finger was waggled in his direction.  
Duo stress marked. "If you make me angry I'll send you to hell."  
"Been there, done that." Xellos was suddenly levatating a few feet above Duo. "I sense some hostility. Might I suggest some yoga?"  
"Death is suposed to be hostile stupid."  
"Look, I think we got off on the wrong foot, let me buy you a drink."  
Duo nodded. "Fine, but it was to be loaded with artificial color and sugar...blue would be nice. I need to keep my energy up."  
"OK!" They popped out of the math book and into a chemistry book. Before long they were drunk. "I'm telling you man, I have this hot chick but she's got no boobs."  
"Tell me about it mate. I got one with the same problem. And the smaller the breasts, the bigger the temper, ever notice?" Duo hiccuped.  
"Now that you mention it. And head strong, definately head strong."  
"Here we are, Babe magnits and sex symbols with titless girls...Life sucks." The god of death slumped over pouting.  
"I wouldn't put it like that. Ok, yes, I would put it like that..." Xellos leaned on his elbow. "Let's go pick up some chicks."  
"K."  
  
(Uh, well...the end.) 


End file.
